Decisiones
by IsaSenpai
Summary: ¿Cómo sería un Veigar celoso?


Este fragmento comienza no muy lejos de Bandle city, en la tierra yordle. Dentro de los bosques de este se oculta aquel lugar mágico e inhóspito conocido como el Claro. Protagonizado por su único habitante yordle, Lulú, la hada hechicera. Desde que el pequeño maestro del mal tuvo que escapar de los yordles que lo buscaban por su intento fallido de la captura de Mothership, acabó en ese lugar sin saber como o por qué. Encontrándose con aquellos ojos esmeralda provenientes de la alegre yordle en el proceso. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa, desde que la expulsaron de Bandle city no había tenido ningún contacto directo con otro yordle, era motivo de alegría.

Lulú lo trató como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida, contándole cualquier historia o anécdota absurda que se le venía a la mente, preparándole comida, invitándole a sus juegos de hadas, etc...

Este reaccionaba siempre de la misma manera, primero se niega, luego ella insiste, insiste e insiste hasta que al final este cede. Lo típico. Sin embargo, hubo un día que el simplemente no pudo más. Le gritó, la insultó, pero sobre todo, le pidió que lo dejara en paz por el resto de sus vidas. Fue muy duro. Ella, con la cabeza gacha, prometió no molestarlo más y simplemente se alejó de él.

Los próximos días, la yordle púrpura se mantuvo indiferente ante el mago. Solo cruzaba algunas palabras con él y se alejaba nuevamente. Empezó a pasar más tiempo en su mundo de fantasía, jugando sobre todo con su compañero Pix para distraerse de sus propios sentimientos.

En el lugar del mago hechicero, era otra historia. Se arrepintió rotundamente, como era de esperarse. Intentó disculparse innumerables veces con ella. Pese a sus intentos, no lo consiguió. Seguía siendo distante.

El problema empieza de verdad cuando Veigar se da cuenta, un día que la ve jugando con su hada, lo molesto que se tornaba, pero no como se molesta normalmente, esta vez era diferente. No sabía por qué, simplemente le molestaba verla divertirse con otra criatura que no fuese él. Este sentimiento fue creciendo y forjándose con el tiempo. Empezó a sentir envidia, no, celos. Odiaba ver a todas esas hadas al rededor de la yordle, su yordle. Que había conseguido hacerlo feliz una vez en su vida después de su incidente. La quería devuelta, era lo único que pensaba cada día que la veía sonreír apartada de su lado. El no quería sentirse así, su orgullo se lo impedía. No quería hacerle daño. Intentó inútilmente distraerse, nuevamente sin frutos.

Así, segado por la codicia, una noche Veigar avanza hacia el tronco del árbol donde descansa Lulú en el Claro. Todas las hadas se fueron a sus hogares a excepción de uno, Pix, que se encontraba en la mejilla de ésta durmiendo. Ver a Lulú dormir plácidamente solo lo hace sentirse más seguro de la decisión que acababa de de tomar. Se acerca lo suficiente a ella, su rostro no tiene expresión alguna, los celos lo invaden en ese momento. Se detiene unos segundos frente a ella, pensando y dudando de sus acciones. Pero tan sólo con ver cómo sus laios se curvan formando una sonrisa en medio de su siesta, le asegura proceder con su desición. Con cautela acerca su mano a la mejilla de Lulú y toma a Pix. Antes de que la pequeña hada pueda reaccionar, junta sus manos para encerrarla y que no haga ruido. Poco segundos después, empieza a salir algo de brillo y se escuchan leves tintineos. El mago yordle se aleja de allí, con la hada en sus manos para no despertar a Lulú. Cuando está lo suficientemente lejos, abre sus manos procurando tomar al hada para que no escape. Esta empieza a forcejear, se da cuenta de que es Veigar y lo mira mal. Su relación con el pequeño maestro del mal nunca fue buena, es más, cuando hizo llorar a Lulú aquel día. Juró odiarlo por siempre. Veigar sostiene las alas de la hada en sus manos, la pone frente a su rostro y lo mira, nuevamente, sin expresión alguna.

-Ella es mía...- Susurra el yordle negro fríamente. La hada empieza a asustarse ante sus palabras, sigue forcejeando inútilmente, no puede usar magia contra él en este estado, el es más fuerte. Veigar pone el hada en su mano. Le dirije una última mirada de desprecio y finalmente, cierra la mano en un puño. La aprieta con fuerza, se puede escuchar el débil crujido de las alas al romperse. Descarga toda su ira en esa acción, solo quiere deshacerse de esa hada, quiere que Lulú vuelva con él. Quiere que vuelva en cuanto note que no hay más nadie que la acompañe, vendrá a sus brazos. Lo volverá a querer. Serán amigos nuevamente... O al menos ese era el pensamiento erróneo que tenía el mago. No se molesta en abrir la mano para verlo, deja caer a los restos de la hada en suelo, con una sonrisa macabra y triunfante en su rostro. Se limpia las manos, con su túnica y se da vuelta. Alza la mirada. Ella está ahí. Parada. Llorando.  
 _  
¿Cómo puedes decir que te sientes bien, cuando vez a la persona que quieres con otra persona que no sea tú? Es el defecto que tenemos. Queremos todo lo que nos hace sentir bien para nosotros mismos, haciendo que tomemos decisiones equivocadas y descabelladas. A veces, cuando nos damos cuenta de nuestro error, ya es demasiado tarde. Solo logramos empeorar las cosas._


End file.
